


Sex For Homework

by TheNextJoeTrohman



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Biting, Cheating, Cheesy, Crushes, Fluff, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextJoeTrohman/pseuds/TheNextJoeTrohman
Summary: Joe's really, really, really straight. Until he meets Andy Hurley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote ages ago and didn't post :s It kept me occupied on the journey to/from holiday in the summer and then kept me up at night when I was bored as heck, so XD
> 
> As if this is the 3rd fic I've posted today. I'm so behind it's unreal.
> 
> Title is from Sex For Homework - Mindless Self Indulgence

Joe was definitely straight. He was 110% sure. I mean, like regular 16 year olds, he watched porn and occasionally checked out girls, and he had a chick himself, so he was fairly certain that he was heterosexual. He’d never had a crush on a guy; never even thought about being with another boy in that situation.

Andy Hurley, however, was definitely gay. Like, so sure, he didn’t even need porn to prove it. He’d crushed on guys before, and had dated a really kind guy named Matt for about a year. Now, they were just good friends, but Matt wasn’t really an exception, like his mother had thought.

“It’s just a phase, maybe Matt is the only guy you’ll be curious about,” Andy almost laughs as he remembers very clearly the conversation he’d had with her, “And no sex under this roof, you got that?”

Andy had snorted behind his hand at that; He was 18, the legal age in America, but he wasn’t going to disobey her. I mean, she tolerated him being with Matt, so anything intimate happened at the other’s house. She even went as far as to make Matt sleep in a different room if he stayed the night, but Andy would always creep in to cuddle.

It ended on good terms – They were simply just better off as friends. Pete was more upset about it than either of them, but he soon got over it, trying to point out attractive guys at school for his friend. Andy knew he was only trying to help, but he wasn’t really interested.

“What about Joe? Y’know, Patrick’s friend?” Pete pointed towards the two, sat at the lunch table. Patrick was flustered, talking to the other boy in a hushed tone while Joe seemed relaxed and was just shrugging off whatever the strawberry blonde was ranting about.

Andy barely even noticed Patrick – Joe was tall, you could tell even when he was sat down, and he had wide blue eyes, slightly sunken in, and a mane of messy brown curls framing his face. From what Andy could see through his clothes, he was kind of skinny, but not fragile. He had this shit eating grin settling underneath his large nose, laughing at his friend, and Andy kind of felt his heart jump and fall into his stomach, dissolving in the stomach acid.

“Earth to Andy?” Pete was waving in his face.

“O-Oh, yeah… no…” Andy flushed, looking anywhere but Pete, anywhere but Joe…

“You totally have a boner for him!” Pete cackled.

“No way!” Andy protested, “He’s two years younger than me.”

“So is Patrick, but man, he’s got a sweet ass,” Pete argued back, smirking and eyeing up the younger teen – He didn’t even try to hide it, and Andy rolled his eyes.

“Pete, leave the poor kid alone, he looks so innocent. I bet Joe’s straight anyway,” He added as an afterthought.

“Nah, you never know, he may be bi, you know?”

Andy clenched his teeth. A pretty looking young woman approached the duo, kissing Joe on the cheek, smiling sweetly, and it became apparent she was his girlfriend from the way he looked at her, and the way that Patrick awkwardly tensed up at becoming the third wheel.

Pete’s face drops, “I’m sorry, man.”

Andy offers a smile that he hopes doesn’t make him look too disappointed, “It’s alright, you didn’t know.”

“Whatever dude, there’s loads of other guys you could totally get with,” Pete shrugs it off quickly, trying to cheer his friend up. It’s not working.

Andy just shakes his head.

“I gotta go speak to ‘Trick, invite him to the party,” Pete runs off as quickly as he can, leaving Andy alone and a little confused.

It’s only after he’s lost sight of Pete in the crowd now forming around him that he remembers Pete’s party. He’s been invited, but he’s not entirely sure he’ll go. Being straightedge, he’s pretty sure there’s no point, and everyone else there will be wasted and/or stoned.

Pete’s back in seconds, “He says he’ll come! He wants to bring a friend though,” and Pete winks at him, despite what they now know about Joe’s love life.

Andy sighs, not in the mood for Pete’s teasing anymore, “Great, have fun.”

“You’re coming too, right?” Pete questions hopefully as Andy turns his back to walk off.

Andy pauses, “I’ll think about it.”

 

Andy doesn’t get to think about it, because Pete’s dragging him along anyway. He stayed over at Pete’s the night before, so his raven haired friend took the opportunity to keep him for the party. In a way, Andy’s not surprised. He’s sat on Pete’s bed, shuffling his sock-clad feet awkwardly while Pete stares at the mirror. He’s applying a stupid amount of eyeliner, grinning at Andy’s reflection.

“I’m _totally_ gonna get some. Hopefully from Patrick,” He announces. Andy scoffs.

“Yeah, right, I’ll hold you to that,” He’s rolling his eyes, and Pete’s poking him in the side with his free hand, eyeliner finished and now clutching a pair of hair straighteners instead.

“Watch me, Hurley, I’ll get more than you will,” And it serves as a painful reminder that Andy’s little crush is _taken_ , and probably not even bisexual. The brunette is certain he’s 110% straight, and even if he wasn’t, Andy wouldn’t be his type.

Andy can remember his girlfriend – She’s pretty, sure; the kind of girl most guys fight over. Also, he’s certain Marie’s pretty popular, and Andy certainly isn’t. He shakes his head; he’s comparing himself to a girl he’s certain he has no contest next to. There’s just no point.

Pete’s still rambling on, probably about Patrick. Of course, Andy decides listening just isn’t worth it, and completely zones out, pretending he’s paying attention to his older friend.

 

The party is _wild_. It’s totally Pete’s kind of thing, drunk teenagers falling over each other. Andy’s also certain that any upstairs rooms in Pete’s house are now occupied by horny teenagers, but he’s trying to clear that thought from his mind.

Currently, he’s sat with a really, _really_ drunk Pete, drinking coke while watching Pete belt out the lyrics to whatever bullshit is spouting out of the broken speakers hooked up to the computer. He knows the other won’t remember much in the morning, but sits with him anyway, determined not to let him cause any more trouble or get himself into any sticky situations.

Andy groans; it’s going to be a different kind of _‘sticky’_ for Pete if Patrick carries on walking towards them. He has nothing against the teen, but Pete’s totally head over heels for him, and he’s almost certain he’ll blow his own cover with how wasted he is.

Then, Andy notices Joe trailing behind him, joint in hand, and by the looks of things he’s already had a fair few hits. Patrick looks awkward, not really a party guy, but neither is Andy, so he just offers an apologetic look when Pete clings to the other and starts spouting drunken nonsense.

Joe’s not totally aware of what’s going on but he sits next to Andy, suffocating him with the herbal smell practically rolling off him. Contrary to popular belief, Andy is _not_ a fan of weed, because he’s _straightedge_ , but he’ll tolerate Joe because he feels bad that his friend is now being bothered by a drunken emo mess sat next to him.

Also, Joe is totally gorgeous, even if he’s high, no matter what state he’s in. His clothes aren’t anything special, but neither are Andy’s, and his hair is a shock of wild curls on his head, and even then Andy’s heart jumps out of his chest and lands with a sickening _splat_ on the floor.

He’s liking this little stoner more and more, and it’s awful.

Next to him, Pete is _hanging_ off Patrick, and the poor kid looks so awkward and terrified, “Pete, I think uh, you’re really drunk, and, um—”

“I love you dude, you’re amazing, we should talk more,” Pete’s slurring out with a dopey grin on his face, hands all over Patrick’s body. The younger apologises to Andy and insists he gets Pete to bed, because he’s becoming a handful. Andy immediately agrees with that decision, and Patrick says he’ll be back soon.

“I feel so fucking buzzed,” Joe announces. Andy’s not even sure what to say to that.

“Probably because you are, dude,” He settles on, facing Joe properly.

Eyes bloodshot and not focusing on anything totally properly, Joe starts rambling nonsense, “I really wanna eat, man. Is there any food?”

Andy humours him, “Yeah, over there,” and he points in the general direction of the food.

“I want taco bell,” Joe protests, “Can we get taco bell?”

Andy shakes his head, “I don’t think so, bud.”

“Bud sounds good… do you have my lighter?”

Andy laughs, “No way, dude.”

Joe just shrugs, eyes darting about a little, “My hand feels like my foot.”

“Dude, how much did you have?” Andy’s not really sure how weed works, but Joe’s definitely had too much of it.

“I don’t know, man. Gabe made pot rice krispies cakes,” Joe announces helpfully, and Andy sighs.

“Making a mental note to avoid the rice krispies cakes,” He mutters to himself before turning to Joe.

Before he can speak, Joe’s rambling again, “I bet the floor hurts when we walk on it. Don’t you feel bad for the floor? We gotta put our feetsies on it and it probably cries and stuff… I don’t wanna be a floor, I don’t want people to walk on me…” He’s staring at a wall.

Andy almost laughs at Joe’s word choice, but doesn’t have the chance anyway, because Joe’s leaning over and into his lap, head on his right leg. His cheek is pressed firm against the muscle, face turned to press into Andy’s stomach.

“I wanna eat and drink and stuff, dude,” He’s muttering, pretty out of it. Andy offers him his half-empty cola can.

The younger picks his head up from Andy’s lap, “That’d taste so red,” and then drops back to his original position.

Most of the kids are now out of sight, some passed out elsewhere, and Andy can hear a commotion in the garden. He figures now would be a good idea to take Joe home, but isn’t sure where exactly he lives.

Instead, he grabs the hoodie he discarded over the back of the sofa he’s sat on and drapes it over Joe’s shoulders, “You should really sleep this off,” he insists.

All wrapped up in his hoodie, Joe mutters, “I don’t wanna die as a burrito,” and closes his eyes, dribbling on Andy’s leg as he passes out.

_‘That was easy,’_ Andy muses. Pete’s worse when he’s stoned, but he guesses everyone’s different. Joe just seems to speak nonsense and seems pretty touchy, but co-operative enough. It’s a stark contrast to Pete, who causes chaos and often completely panics during his high, and Andy is thankful he’s not clearing up that mess. He’s also thankful that Pete’s also only been drinking, for the sake of Patrick.

He then remembers Patrick didn’t come back, but quickly forgets as he drifts off with Joe in his lap, partying teens like white noise in his ears.

 

The next Monday seems to be a normal day for Andy. Sunday had been spent clearing up the mess left over from Pete’s friends, and man, had he enjoyed that…

Patrick had apparently fallen asleep next to Pete, after being begged to stay, and the two sober friends had watched sympathetically as Pete threw up whatever he’d forced into his system the night before, ass sticking out of the doorway in his tiny excuse for a bathroom.

Joe had gone missing. Andy had woken up alone, with a drying patch of dribble on his jeans and his hoodie missing. He could still smell the familiar scent of weed, clinging to his clothes from Joe’s cuddly behaviour the night before. Neither he nor Patrick had a clue where he’d disappeared to, but Patrick reassured Andy he’d make sure he was okay.

“He’s probably fine, don’t worry too much,” He’d soothed, “He does this a lot.”

Still, Andy didn’t feel any better, seeing as he’d been the one responsible for Joe. Either way, the two had pushed it to the back of their minds while they’d mopped up spilt alcohol and scrubbed at ruined furniture.

Anyway, it was Monday, meaning school. Andy hadn’t seen Pete at all yet, and it was already lunch, so he’d guessed he probably wasn’t in. He’d sat himself on his own, nibbling his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches nervously – he wasn’t used to Pete not being around to sit with him, or even boost his confidence just by his presence.

Something vaguely heavy crashed into the poor vegan from behind, “I’m so sorry for Saturday, I was just super buzzed, you know? And I feel so bad you got stuck with me, and I took your hoodie, and I’m so, _so_ sorry –”

As Andy turned around, he realised that it was Joe, still anxiously spilling words from his perfect lips and now looking Andy dead in the eyes with shining blue irises, “Dude, chill.”

Joe stopped, confused, “But I –”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Andy spoke softly, meeting Joe’s eyes with his own. Joe’s eyes quickly darted to the side, avoiding Andy’s gaze, but he stood still in front of him, clutching a ball of fabric in his hands.

“I took your hoodie home with me,” Joe breathes out, “I washed it so it’s clean and stuff, I’m so sorry,” He hands Andy the hoodie, and the vegan smiles.

“No worries, honestly, it’s fine. We were just worried when we couldn’t find you,” He admits.

Joe flushes, and scratches the back of his neck with one hand. The other is stuffed into the pocket of his own hoodie, “Sorry man, I was kinda… Yeah…”

Andy can see he’s pretty embarrassed and nervous, “Dude, it’s fine, seriously.”

Joe bites his lip, and Andy thinks he may die from the sight. Joe Trohman, in a grey striped hoodie, biting his lip, flushed, avoiding his eyes, and pretty damn embarrassed about his behaviour, looks _perfect_. Andy shakes his head to clear the thoughts as the younger speaks up, “Do you wanna go out, for like, coffee or something? Like, as an apology, I’ll pay.”

Andy perks up at that. Coffee, even if it’s a totally platonic ~~date~~ , no, just a hang-out, sounds amazing. Especially if it’s just him and Joe, “Yeah, sure thing. I’d like that.”

Joe grins, all teeth and happy eyes, “Awesome! This Saturday?”

“This Saturday,” Andy confirms, smiling back. They exchange phone numbers, before Joe excuses himself to find Patrick, and Andy tucks into his soy raspberry yogurt.

He is _so excited_ for Saturday.

 

They meet in the Starbucks down the road from Joe. Andy doesn’t mind the walk – there’s a pretty nice breeze biting at his bare arms and calves as he walks, flip-flops making a clapping sound against the pavement.

Joe’s already there, and he waves the older over. He’s chosen a window seat, which is fine by Andy, because he secretly likes to people-watch, and some of the people you see in this sad excuse for a town makes Andy feel better about his life instantly.

“I didn’t think you’d show,” Joe admits hesitantly as Andy sits down.

He pulls a face at the statements, “Of course I’d show, I’m not passing up free coffee!”

Joe laughs nervously, “I kinda thought you’d still be mad from last Saturday,” he admits.

“No way, dude, I already told you,” Andy insists. He’s wearing the same hoodie he wore to the party, the one Joe stole. It smells like Joe, and he finds it strangely soothing, considering they don’t know each other too well.

Joe actually does laugh then, “If you’re certain. What do you want, I’ll go and order it,” He offers.

Andy responds that a caramel latte with soy milk is fine, and Joe nods as he stands to join the line.

For two guys who’ve barely spoken, conversation runs pretty smoothly. They have a lot more in common than either thought, more specifically, Star Wars and comics. Joe is gushing over his own comic collection, and then mentions that he has shelves full of figurines and stacks of old magazines, and Andy’s face brightens.

“That’s so awesome,” And for someone usually so quiet, Andy’s pretty talkative. He’s also content listening to Joe talk about his favourite Star Wars character, his favourite superhero and villain, and then they move on to music when Joe absentmindedly starts to hum Morrissey in a moment of silence.

“Dude, your music taste is awesome,” Andy comments, and they both indulge themselves in sharing good artists and songs. Joe’s music isn’t as heavy as Andy’s, but it’s still decent music.

“I play guitar, I’m not great,” Joe offers, “It’s a lot of fun. Patrick does too, so we like, jam sometimes.”

“I play the drums, dude,” Andy replies, and Joe’s giving him a lopsided grin.

“That’s super awesome. We could be in a band or something,” He’s responding, and Andy giggles a little at the suggestion. It’s a good one, though.

“Maybe, maybe,” And then Andy talks about his early influences regarding music. It’s stuff like Metallica, which Joe definitely approves of, but Andy does mention that now a lot of his favourite bands are very political.

“I listen to a lot of Earth Crisis, Vegan Reich…” Andy bites his lip, “I’ve gotten a lot more political,” And then he apologises for boring Joe.

“No way man, I’m enjoying listening to you!” Joe says brightly, but then his smile drops as his phone rings obnoxiously. He picks it up, and Andy figures it’s important by the look on his face.

“I’ll be right there, babe, I promise,” Joe pauses while the person replies, “Okay, okay, I swear, I’m like, five minutes away,”

He hangs up and looks at Andy apologetically, “I’m so sorry, dude, my girlfriend said I gotta go,” and Andy’s heart drops.

It’s the harsh reminder of the fact that this isn’t a date, and Joe has better people to be spending his time with. Instead of expressing the sadness and upset he feels, he replies politely, “No worries, seriously, go have fun. We can catch up another time.”

Joe smiles again, obviously regretting that he has to run, and sprints out of the door hurriedly. Andy’s left alone.

 

The two do make more of an effort to hang out more, though. Saturday mornings are now their thing; they go out for coffee, sometimes take a walk, and occasionally go back to each other’s houses. They sometimes jam, sometimes they just sit and talk or eat, but Andy is happy with the way things are and Joe seems pretty content hanging out with him too.

Joe however, although he’s having fun with the beautiful vegan straightedge kid, is getting frustrated. Obviously, seeing as he thinks Andy is beautiful, he knows something is wrong.

_‘I thought I was straight,’_ is his first thought, when he catches himself staring at Andy’s lips one morning as they curve into a smile. He’s talking about a new fitness thing he’s into, and he looks super happy, and Joe’s more than interested.

_‘It’s okay to think other guys are attractive,’_ he tells himself, _‘Andy’s an attractive man, he’s handsome and pretty and cute…’_ and he has to stop himself there because he should definitely not be thinking those things about his new friend, at all.

Besides, he has a girlfriend, and he’s 110% straight. Andy’s just a guy who happens to have an insanely feminine face, framed by soft brown curls which match his gentle grey eyes, which peek out at Joe from behind the lenses of his glasses. His mannerisms are perfect; even the way he sits is adorable – He’s got his hands in his lap and one leg crossed over the other, and his back is straight against the wooden chair he’s perched on.

Joe finds this man irresistible and he hates it.

Instead of dealing with the problem, he chooses to push it out of his mind, _‘I’ll just go and see Marie,’_ , so when his meet with Andy is done that’s exactly what he does. He has to remind himself that he’s also not on a date with the other man, and bites his lip guiltily.

Marie answers the door half-dressed, and Joe’s pretty satisfied with what he sees, letting Marie pull him in and smooch the living daylights out of him. Naturally, he grabs her by the waist and the two practically collapse on the sofa, and Joe can’t stop thinking of Andy the whole time.

He feels so guilty with the way he’s using Marie, and with the fact that all he sees when he closes his eyes and feels a warm wetness around his dick is _Andy._

Both would say they’ve become pretty good friends during the past couple of months. It’s not just the Saturday meets for coffee now; both have a habit of turning up uninvited and it’s perfectly fine for both.

Joe’s relationship with Marie was dodgy to begin with. He hates to admit that she has him wrapped around her little finger, and he follows her every order like a puppy, but he supposes it’s okay when he starts liking her less and less as time goes on, and all that they interact for is sex now.

What _isn’t_ okay, is that he’s liking Andy _more_ and _more_ , and he’s scared.

It’s not that he’s homophobic, because he definitely isn’t. Patrick is very, very gay, and very much into Pete Wentz, and Joe is fine with it and super supportive of it. But he didn’t ever think he’d be the type to think of another guy as beautiful, or even find one more attractive than his girlfriend, and that terrifies him a little.

He’s scared of what his parents would say, of how he’d be treated by his peers, and he’s scared that this isn’t just a one-time thing, because he’s still certain he likes women. He likes a lot of things about women, not just physical either – although those are bonuses to Joe. The feel of a woman under his hands excites him, but so does the image of Andy Hurley lying underneath him, naked and flushed, writhing under his touch.

He scowls and tries to flush the thoughts away by humming some tune he’d heard Brendon singing in the café where he works, and he approaches Andy’s house completely adamant that he’d stop thinking about him like that.

As usual, it’s an unplanned visit, so Joe shouldn’t have been surprised by Andy’s attire when he answers the door.

The shorter man opens the door wearing nothing but blue boxers, exposing every bit of skin Joe could possibly imagine. His sleeves are in full view for once, and there’s a tattoo on his chest he’s never seen before, and there’s some half-finished tattoo work on his legs. He’s so _cute_ , Joe thinks, his messy hair looking like a bird’s nest but still looking absolutely perfect. Sleepily, Andy rubs his eyes, no glasses in sight, and yawns, and Joe’s face heats up at the sight in front of him.

Not only does Andy’s ink look pretty badass, but he can see the muscles developing from his workouts, and his boxers are tight enough to leave very little to imagine.

Joe’s not impressed with himself when he feels himself growing hard, and prays Andy doesn’t notice.

“Oh gosh,” Andy starts, “I’m so sorry, I’ll go and get changed,” He runs off, obviously not expecting to see Joe at 11am on a Sunday morning, and Joe invites himself in like usual. Sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, and a raging boner pulsing against his thigh, he doesn’t notice Andy come back.

He’s wearing tight, faded jeans and an Earth Crisis shirt, and he has his glasses on now, focused on Joe, “Are you okay?”

Joe jumps, “Y-Yeah, fine.”

“You don’t look it,” Andy furrows his eyebrows worriedly and frowns. Joe just shrugs.

“I promise, there’s absolutely nothing wrong,” Joe reassures. Again, he feels awful for lying, but Andy doesn’t ask again. The mask of concern is still present on his face as he sits at his drums, and Joe ignores it in favour of pulling out his guitar so he can play along.

That evening, Joe sits alone in his room, replaying the events of the day. All he can think about is Andy that morning, how amazing he looked, and how much Joe wanted him, and he’s stuck in a conflict now.

Of course, those thoughts have caused a very evident problem, which rests heavily against Joe’s stomach, but his head is screaming at him, _‘YOU’RE NOT GAY!’_

Eventually, Joe thinks, _‘Fuck it,’_ and he slides the waistband of his pyjama pants down to mid-thigh. Grabbing the lube from the side table, he doesn’t think twice as he pushes his shirt up with his other hand, circling his nipples with his fingertips, and all he can imagine is Andy doing this to him, for him, not Marie.

The lube drizzles over Joe’s abdomen – he’s not paying much attention due to being pretty hot and bothered, and the liquid is cold. It’s soothing Joe’s body temperature, and he gasps when it dribbles over his cock, which is rosy red at the head and throbbing for attention.

Joe’s right hand doesn’t stop pinching and rolling his nipples, and he’s letting out tiny whimpers and gasps, muffled by biting his bottom lip. He grasps his dick in his left, and imagines that it’s Andy’s hands, working him and touching him, eliciting these sweet little sounds from him.

Both hands are working in unison, and the guitarist rolls his hips, envisioning the tattooed drummer sat in front of him, kissing down his body, giving him his undivided attention, and his left hand quickens while the petting from his right gets heavier. He’s silent when he comes, shaking as he bites his bottom lip until he’s drawn blood, and his right hand shoots down to catch the mess.

He doesn’t feel bad when he stares at the sticky mess on his hands, knowing that it was the thought of Andy and not Marie that made that happen.

 

Joe’s late night experience with his hand certainly isn’t a one-off.

Now, he’s not 110% sure he’s straight. More like, he’s 99.9% that he’s not.

Most of the time, if there’s an issue, he’ll tell Patrick, but Patrick won’t want to talk about it – He can be really awkward when talking about anything that could be remotely sexual, and even if Joe doesn’t tell him about his amazing fantasy, Patrick will still go beet red and insist that they do not talk about each other’s sexual preferences and whatever.

Who better to tell than Andy?

So that’s exactly what Joe does. They’re walking together, side by side, after their usual coffee on a Saturday morning, and Joe kind of just blurts out his issues.

“I’m not into Marie anymore,” It’s blunt, and Andy makes a noise of surprise before looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Why not, man? What happened?” He asks, soft voice sympathetic.

Joe makes a noise and hesitates before replying, “I don’t think I’m straight, and I’m attracted to a dude, and all we do now is have sex. And like, during the sex I don’t even imagine it’s her, you know? I’m just not into her anymore.” He shrugs and kicks a stone, and Andy’s eyes follow it before they widen in surprise.

“Wait, I thought you were, like, 110% straight?” He questions, shocked.

“So did I,” Joe admits.

“Oh,” Andy says, and he starts staring into thin air. Joe knows that this is his thinking face, and when Andy grabs him by the hand and drags him to the nearest bench, he doesn’t protest.

The two sit together, as Andy explores Joe’s big revelation, and Joe is more than embarrassed.

“So how the heck did this happen?” Andy asks, and Joe shrugs again.

“I uh, I met a really awesome dude, and I kinda hated myself for it and thought I was just like, having a one-off thing. I don’t know, maybe I am, but I’m really into this guy, and like, I can’t be 100% straight can I? If I’m thinking those things and I’m more interested in him than Marie,” Joe’s kind of rambling a little, not making a lot of sense.

“So, you have a crush on a guy?” Andy clarifies slowly. Joe nods his head, and his heart deflates when the look on Andy’s face falls and he looks like he’s been kicked by a dog for some reason.

“He’s uh, really cool,” Joe tries, thinking Andy’s upset is because he’s homophobic or something. But then he remembers he’s friends with Pete, who’s not exactly shy about his sexuality, and that the homophobic reaction would have come as soon as he’d announced he didn’t like Marie and was having thoughts about this boy during sex.

Andy’s face drops even more, if possible, and Joe could cry at the sight – He’s absolutely head over heels for this short vegan straightedge drummer, with the best hips he’s ever seen and the sweetest moral views he’s ever known a person hold, and who’s just perfect all round, and he’s brought him close to tears.

“O-Oh,” Andy sniffles out, avoiding Joe’s eyes, and he’s trying not to cry. Joe still can’t figure out why for the life of him, and he’s about to say something when Andy speaks again, “Who is it?”

“You,” Joe says automatically, on autopilot, and then glows crimson when he realises his mistake. Andy just looks up, wide grey eyes staring straight at him and before Joe can come up with an excuse to hide his stupidly obvious crush on the older boy, a pair of lips crashes into his.

Excitedly, Joe realises that _Andy is kissing him_ , and it’s better than any kiss he’s ever shared with Marie. Andy’s soft lips are melding themselves against his own, and Joe kisses back hesitantly. However, it’s over as quickly as it started, and Andy is looking pretty happy with himself.

Joe grins, but then stutters out, “I-I have to go home now,” and runs off, brushing his fingers over Andy’s as he goes.

He’s smiling like an idiot the whole way home, but he doesn’t even care, because Andy Hurley just kissed him, and he feels amazing.

That evening, Marie turns up, and Joe looks her straight in the eye as he says, “I’m breaking up with you,” and he doesn’t feel guilty when she slaps him and calls him a flurry of hateful names as she storms off.

 

The next day, Andy’s knocking on his door for band practice. Joe answers, wearing nothing but his boxers and a random pullover hoodie he found in his pile of clean laundry, and it’s Andy’s turn to flush.

Joe just pulls him inside, kicking the door shut before connecting their lips together, fitting his hands along the lines of Andy’s body. It feels _so right_ , even more so when Andy rests his own on Joe’s chest, tilting his head up to reciprocate the sudden kiss.

When they pull away, Joe rests his forehead on Andy’s, and breaths heavily as he grins. Andy just smiles back, hands flying to curl around Joe’s waist in a hug.

“I broke up with Marie last night,” Joe mutters, and Andy can see him grinning.

“Really?” Andy whispers back, barely able to contain his excitement at the fact.

“Yeah,” Joe confirms, “I’ve never felt better.”

Andy giggles against his lips, connecting them again briefly, and Joe presses back, holding Andy closer by his waist. This time, Joe’s hesitantly sliding his tongue out against Andy’s lips, making the other gasp and then moan as the younger takes the opportunity to lick straight into his mouth, wrestling against Andy’s tongue with his own.

The sensation of having a cool tongue against his own contrasts with Joe’s body temperature, which is slowly heating up due to arousal. It’s so different to kissing Marie, mostly because Joe knew he was lying to himself for most of the relationship.

There wasn’t a lot of kissing in his relationship with Marie either – it was mostly based around sex, so Joe’s making the most of having the smaller man held tightly against his body, tangling his tongue around his own. He can feel the coolness of Andy’s tongue piercing, which is a massive turn on, especially coupled with the labret stud that’s knocking his bottom lip as they move in sync. He’s moving his hand into Andy’s hair to pull him closer for a deeper kiss, and he can feel Andy’s arousal against his own.

“Boys!” They’re interrupted by a shrill shout, and they break apart quickly. Andy can’t look up, too embarrassed, but he knows it’s Joe’s mom, and Joe laughs nervously next to him.

“Y-Yeah, mom?” Joe nervously replies.

Mrs Trohman sighs, “If you’re going to do that, do it upstairs in your own room!”

Wait, what? Andy looks up and she’s grinning at Joe, and then tossing a condom at him. Joe’s flushed redder than a cherry tomato, but has the ability to choke out a “Thanks, mom…”, before the two are gone, hand in hand.

As soon as they’re through Joe’s bedroom door, he slams it shut and immediately embraces Andy again, kissing his forehead as the smaller presses his face into Joe’s shirt.

“I’m so glad you feel the same way,” Joe breathes out, grinning into the other’s long hair. He can feel Andy chuckle against his collarbone, and his fingers curling against his hoodie.

“I didn’t think it was me you were talking about,” He shyly mumbles, “I’m not that great, anyway.”

“Woah, are you serious? You’re like, the best person I’ve ever spoken to and like, you’re so hot, and…” Joe kind of mutters at the other and Andy laughs again, still wrapped up in the younger’s arms.

“Joe, that’s really sweet, but don’t forget to breathe!” He jokes, and Joe laughs with him.

“I won’t,” He buries his nose into Andy’s hair, inhaling, and Andy kisses his Adam’s apple, bumping against Joe’s chin.

It doesn’t stay cuddly and innocent for long, because Joe’s neck is stupidly sensitive. This is figured out very quickly, and the older uses it to his advantage, sucking and lapping into the dip in his throat, lips moving to bruise the sensitive skin. Joe’s biting his lip, praying that Andy can’t see him getting hard in his boxers, but Andy seems to feel it instead, and presses closer.

Joe’s grinding erratically against the older, trying to be quiet, but letting out desperate little moans as Andy sucks hard, forming a dark mark on the other’s skin. He’s rutting against Andy, cotton against denim, and it’s kind of uncomfortable. However, he needs the friction, and Andy’s not making any moves to remove his own clothes.

The vegan removes his lips from Joe’s neck, the suction creating a _‘pop’_ , and there’s a very obvious bruise where he’s been assaulting the pale skin. Tipping his head up to catch Joe’s lips with his own, he unbuttons his jeans and unzips his fly so they both have some relief. Joe sighs in relief at the thinner layers Andy’s wearing underneath, and the fact that he’s also incredibly hard.

Their tongues are twisting together again, Joe pushing the stud Andy’s wearing in his and making him groan from the sensitivity. His labret bar is also rubbing Joe’s bottom lip, and the two are thankful from the increased sensation brought by Andy’s piercings. The shorter man’s gasping into the other’s mouth, high pitched whimpers and noises, as he rubs his clothed erection against his friend’s. There’s a hand in his wavy hair, pulling him away from Joe’s lips to expose his neck and now it’s the other’s turn to leave a mark.

Andy’s got a thing for having his hair pulled, and he lets out an embarrassing moan as Joe pulls and then licks wetly up to his chin before settling and biting down, hard. For Andy, this is perfect, and there’s more loud noise.

Joe pulls back, “You’re so loud,” And he attaches his mouth to the wet spot he’s created.

“Y-you’re finding –Ah! – All my turn-ons, t-that’s why,” Andy reasons as Joe’s free hand grasps his hips, sliding under his shirt and digging his nails in. There’s crescent-shaped indents in the fragile skin, and there’s more lewd sounds escaping Andy’s mouth.

Joe’s chucking again as he pulls away, licking and kissing over the spot he’s nipped and pulled at, before removing his hands from Andy’s hips and pulling his hoodie over his head. Andy watches with wide eyes, panting, before removing his own shirt. His jeans remain on, but he also kicks his trainers off quickly, and the two are reattached in seconds.

They’re mainly breathing against each other’s lips now, grinding and rubbing up against each other. Andy’s got a leg in between Joe’s, his hips wriggling against it to relieve his raging hard-on, and Andy’s just rocking his own against Joe’s thigh. Both are breathing heavily, small moans and noises filling the silence of the room. Nails are scratching Andy’s lower back. Every time one moves, their nipples glide against the other’s chest, sending shocks of pleasure through their bodies and down in-between their legs.

This continues for a small while until Andy’s being pulled backwards, turned and pressed so he’s sitting on Joe’s bed, and he braces his hands against Joe’s shoulders as he lets the other arrange him how he wants him. The younger’s straddling his lap, still in just his boxers and positioning his bare thighs over the worn denim covering Andy’s legs, and then they’re kissing again.

Joe nips at Andy’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth and then licking it with apology, over the cool back of the labret stud. Andy’s moans are breathy, and he’s leaning against the wall so he stays upright. The other’s hands are gripping Joe’s shoulders, probably leaving marks from the pressure, but that’s the last thing on his mind as he licks into Joe’s mouth, sighing through his nose and giving as good as he gets. It’s desperate, Joe still rocking downwards on to Andy’s nether regions.

Eventually, Joe decides he’s had enough, and sits up, pulling at Andy’s jeans. Both are aware that the vegan won’t be able to get them off, due to Joe’s position on top of him and the desperation they’re both displaying. Instead, Andy opens them wide, pushing his hand in to pull his cock through the opening in his boxers. It’s flushed, dripping, and painfully hard, so he just wriggles as Joe doesn’t move himself.

There’s blue eyes staring downwards at the display in front of him, but after taking in the sight of his friend’s dick, Joe pushes the sides of his boxers down, dick springing up against his middle. It’s longer than Andy’s but thinner, and he sits himself across Andy’s thighs properly now as he slides the two together.

It’s a bit dry, but Andy gasps. Joe leans over, spitting downwards, before grasping both him and Andy and jacking them off together. The feel of skin against skin and the motion Joe’s making, drawn out and slow but firm, has them both whining. Joe’s spit softens the movement and his fist moves faster, pushing the head of his cock against Andy’s. Their precum smears together, adding to the lubrication, and Joe finds himself thrusting up into his own hand.

With Joe’s weight on top of his, Andy can’t really move, but he’s reaching up to pull Joe’s hair. He just needs something to hold on to, and pulls him forwards so their foreheads are touching. Joe’s breathing hot onto him as his hips jerk up, pushing his hard cock against Andy’s. Both are leaking, Joe’s fist covered with the sticky liquid, but he doesn’t care as he shifts his weight so that Andy can roll his hips upward too.

Finally gaining the extra friction needed, Andy’s eyes flutter and his mouth falls open, fingers tightening in Joe’s hair and his dick sliding wetly against his friend’s. Joe quickens, thrusts and hand sloppy, but neither care as they’re both nearing their edge. Joe is muffling himself by leaning down to push his face against Andy’s shoulder, with the vegan’s hand still holding him steady, and he jerks them both erratically.

He comes first. Biting down onto Andy’s shoulder, he shoots fast, into his hand and up over Andy’s stomach. His eyes are squeezed shut as he rides out his orgasm, pumping his hand to milk himself as well as encourage Andy’s own release. His hips have slowed, and he can hear Andy’s whimpers and whines, and then suddenly the shorter is crying out.

The bite Joe delivered to his shoulder tips Andy over the edge, and he’s spurting everywhere – over Joe and himself, mixing with Joe’s mess. Loudly moaning, high-pitched and filled with pleasure, he rocks into the hand around him as he comes down from his high, releasing his grip on the curly locks between his fingers, instead moving his hand to comb through them as Joe relaxes above him.

They’re still for a while, Joe leaning on Andy as he cards his hands through his hair. It’s not an uncomfortable silence. When Joe looks up into Andy’s eyes, he grins at the love he sees shining in them, and they meet halfway for a kiss.

Compared to the last one, it’s innocent and sweet, and loving. Both pull away smiling, and Joe rolls off Andy to pull tissues from the box on his bedside table, handing some to Andy and cleaning themselves up.

When Andy’s buttoned himself up and all cosy in the hoodie he’s stolen from Joe, they wriggle down under the covers with Joe’s laptop. Joe’s propped up against the headboard, pillows supporting his neck, and Andy’s resting his head on Joe’s chest. The intro for Star Wars runs, familiar music blasting through the speakers. Both have watched this countless times, but Andy knows it’s going to be much better curled up in Joe’s warm embrace.

“I think I’m like, really super gay for you,” Joe says suddenly.

“Oh yeah?” Andy’s amused, smirking.

Joe bites his lip before speaking, “Yeah… you’re gay for me too, right?”

Andy laughs and leans up to kiss Joe’s cheek, “Joe, after what we just did, it should be more than obvious.”

Smiling, Joe turns his attention back to the movie, content. Band practice is forgotten about.


End file.
